Listen To Your Heart
by Safehavenfan
Summary: Sabrina is in a Car accident and she has her baby to soon. As Sabrina and the baby fight for their lives Patrick realizes how much he loves Sabrina and tries to win her back. But Sabrina is not ready to give Patrick her heart and she gets back together with Carlos but soon Carlos show his true Colors. Will Patrick be able to win Sabrina's heart and save her and their son?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Sabrina's mind was in a fog as she looked down at the photo of her son. Hers and Patrick's son as she and Carlos drove home from the hospital she still couldn't believe that five months passed since everything had happen.

~Five months earlier~

Sabrina and Carlos were sitting on the couch in hers and Felix's apartment not believing that she was going to have Patrick's baby. "Sabrina, I know a way you can keep your baby and not have Patrick find out about it." Carlos said stated. "How?" Sabrina asked, questioning Carlos's motives. "We raise the baby together." "Together as a-" Sabrina couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, as a family; you, me, and the baby." Carlos finished for her. Sabrina didn't answer immediately. She didn't know how to answer. Since finding out that she was pregnant, it was all she could think about. She knew that she couldn't just walk up to Patrick and tell him that she was pregnant especially after what happened these past couple of weeks. He just got back together with Robin and this would ruin everything. She wouldn't be like Britt. On the other hand Sabrina couldn't get Felix's voice out of her head. "You are nothing like Britt. Patrick loves you and he will love this baby and secrets always have a way of coming out."

Sabrina knew that Felix was right, secrets do always have a way of coming out. She knew that she had to tell Patrick about the baby but when she was ready to and not before.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Carlos but I am going to tell Patrick about the baby." She whispered while getting up from the couch. She was playing with her ring finger where her wedding ring should be. "Sabrina, just hear me out. Patrick left you at the altar for his dead wife." Sabrina let out sigh. "You don't understand, I have to tell him. I can't hide my pregnancy forever Carlos! Patrick will see that I am pregnant and he will know that he is the father!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Not if we leave Port Charles tonight." Carlos suggested. "Uproot our lives?" Sabrina asked, still not convinced. "Yeah, why not? After all I am a marked man. I'm hiding out here afraid for my life and your baby's daddy is happily married to someone else. We got nothing to lose but heartache." Sabrina crossed her arms completely confused. "Where would we go?" She asked. She couldn't believe that she was actually contemplating what he was saying. "Puerto Rico." He answered. "We would go back home." Carlos said. "Could you really raise another man's child?" Sabrina asked him skeptically. "Yes, that's how much I love you. I would raise it as my own. It would be a fresh start for the both us. I get to leave this craziness with the Jeromes behind and you and your child will be loved and wanted. It's the perfect solution. What do you say Sabrina? Let's go home." Carlos begged. Sabrina began to picture what life would be like with Carlos and her child. But before Sabrina could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Carlos quickly hid in the hallway as Sabrina went to answer the door. She was shocked to see Robin standing there when she open the door. "Robin? Is everything ok? Is Emma alright?" Sabrina asked, thinking of the only reason Robin would be on her door step. "Emma is fine. There something I need to talk to you about. May I come in?" Robin asked. "Um...yeah, sure." Sabrina said. She stepped aside to let Robin into the apartment. "So... can I get you something to drink?" Sabrina offered. "No, this won't take long." Robin replied. "Ok so what is this about?" Sabrina questioned. Robin took a breath before answering. "Sabrina, Patrick and I know that you are pregnant." She revealed. "W-what are you talking about?" Sabrina stumbled on her words wondering if she heard Robin correctly. "You are going to have Patrick's baby but he doesn't want any more children. He is happy with it being just us and getting back to the family that we have longed to be. So he sent me here to give you this." Robin said handing Sabrina a court order. Sabrina felt her heart break into a thousand pieces as she started at the Termination of Parental rights paperwork from Patrick. "H-How did you find out?" Sabrina asked as she began to sob. "From Felix." She simply answered. "Please sign this as quickly as possible Sabrina. Patrick wants this over and done so he can get back to his family." Robin stated before leaving. Sabrina fell to the floor letting her sobs overtake her. The realization that she had never really knew Patrick Drake at all felt like a smack to the face. The truth was staring her right in the face; he wanted nothing to do with their child. This was the first time in her life that she truly hated someone. They had made vows promising to love each other forever. Even though it didn't work out, whenever they talked about having a family someday Patrick never said a word about not wanting to have children. So why now? What had she done to make him want to hurt her and their unborn child so badly? Through her tears she saw Carlos run over to her and he wrapped her in his arms. "Brina, listen to me it's going to be alright. We will go home to Puerto Rico. I will buy us a beautiful house. I will take care of you and this baby." Carlos promised.

~Present~

Sabrina quickly wiped her tears before Carlos could see them. That night she signed the Termination of Parental rights paper leaving them with a note for Felix telling him to give them to Diane. She also went back to Puerto Rico with Carlos. As the days passed, her stomach grew and Sabrina couldn't wait to meet her child. She tried to make herself forget about Port Charles and Patrick. When Sabrina found out that she was having a son, it should've been the happiest day ever. And even though Carlos was there with her, she longed for Patrick to be there. "Brina are you alright?" Carlos asked. But Sabrina didn't have a chance to answer because when she looked up she saw a car coming into their lane and it crashed into them head on.

At General Hospital, Patrick was down in the ER working. It had been five months since he broke up with Sabrina. He still couldn't believe that Robin was back and he knew that he should be ecstatic to have his family back together but all he longed for was Sabrina. He knew that he was the reason that she left General hospital and went back to Puerto Rico. The look of hurt and anguish on her face when Patrick told her he had chosen Robin was the same look he saw in his dreams every night. He always tried to change it but it always ended the same way. He hoped that one day he could put away the love he had for Sabrina. He felt it more tonight then he ever had. Suddenly, he saw Elizabeth running towards him. "Dr. Drake we just got a call. A woman was in a car accident and she is being brought here by helicopter." Elizabeth said with worry in her voice. "Thank you nurse Webber. Let's get exam room two ready." Patrick said. He started walking away but Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. "Patrick, its Sabrina. A car hit them head on in Puerto Rico. She was also pregnant. She had her baby fifteen weeks early on the side of the road."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Patrick rushed to the elevators with a team of nurses and a team from the NICU. His heart was in his throat and he felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Sabrina had saved him and his daughter. She loved them no matter what and he was the one that broke her heart. Now she had been in a car accident and had her baby on the side of the road. Patrick didn't know the severity of her injures but he would be damned if he let her go without a fight. "What do we have?" Patrick yelled running up to the helicopter. "She was unconscious when the EMT arrived at the scene but she regained consciousness and went into early labor. She has been in and out of conscious with possible brain damage. She also has three broken ribs, one the ribs punctured a lung it's over fifty percent collapsed." The EMT reported while taking Sabrina and the baby out of the helicopter. Patrick thought about how it felt he was living in hell after Robin's death but he was wrong, he was in pure hell now. "Oh God" he whispered to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. He was completely paralyzed as he took in the women he loved. She was pale and hooked up to a ventilator. Patrick did his best to snap out of it so he could save the woman that was truly in his heart. But he felt anger and jealousy rush through his veins as Carlos jumped out of the helicopter and cling to Sabrina's hand. Elizabeth and Epiphany discouraged an eager Carlos from going with Sabrina until they had a chance to examine her. But Carlos would not get out of the way. "Carlos please let us help Sabrina." Patrick said in a panicked and angry tone. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the jealousy on Patrick's face. "Why should I Doc? You abandoned Sabrina and I'm sure as hell not going to let anyone here touch her or my son especially you Doc!" Carlos yelled getting up into Patrick's face. Patrick had enough of Carlos. He was about to take a swing when Epiphany stepped in between them. "Enough! Mr. Rivera, we all care about Nurse Santiago and she is in good hands. Now step away from her or I will call security! Dr. Drake get Nurse Santiago down to the ER!" Epiphany said in her no-nonsense voice. Patrick nodded his head. "I want x-Rays and her in surgery before there is any more damage." Patrick stated while grabbing onto the gurney and wheeling Sabrina away.

Patrick did really well in surgery considering that he cut into the woman he loved. He repaired as much damage as he could and Sabrina was taken to ICU. Patrick sat in a chair next to her bed with her hand in his. "Sabrina please come back. I need you. Emma needs you and your son needs you. Please, you can't leave us, not now!" Patrick begged. He kissed the back of her hand when he heard some movement and saw Felix standing in the door way. "Yeah I am sure you need Sabrina Patrick." Felix sarcastically said while walking to the other side of the bed and rolling his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Felix?" Patrick asked. "It means when did you ever 'love' Sabrina? I mean sure you said it but did you really mean it?" Felix began with contempt laced in voice. He continued to go in on Patrick. "The hell that Sabrina went through the entire time she was with you. She had to deal with your fake baby mama mess and then deal with your incessant grieving over your dead wife. Sabrina stood by you the whole time when most women would have kicked your ass to the curb and never looked back. How do you repay her? Hmmm oh I know, by shattering her into little tiny pieces when your not-so-dead wife comes back. And on top of that, you step pass your son who is by the way fighting for life! So don't you dare sit there and beg Sabrina to come back to you when we both know that you could care less about Sabrina!" Felix finally finished. Patrick felt remorse and confused at the same time. "What are you talking about Felix?" Patrick asked clearly confused. "I love Sabrina with all my heart and I would give anything for that little boy to be mine but he's Carlos's." Patrick said sadly remembering how carful he and Sabrina were. "That is BS Patrick and you know it! Sabrina told me that you sent Robin to her house with Termination of Parental rights papers! How the hell could you do that to someone you claimed to love? How could you sign away your rights to your son?" Felix said in disgust. Patrick immediately became angry. "Robin did what? Felix you have to believe that I would _never_ give up my rights to my son. I didn't even know that Sabrina was pregnant until tonight. How could Robin do this to me? She knows that having more children is what I've always wanted. How could she keep me away from Sabrina and my son?" Patrick said brokenly. He felt all sorts of emotions run through him. Felix softened as he saw that Patrick truly had no idea about Sabrina and their baby. Robin fooled them all. Felix placed his hands on Patrick's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry that I lashed out at you like that. I don't know why Robin did what she did but she's the one that you need to be talking to right now." Felix said.

Patrick didn't remember how but somehow he managed to drive himself home. He was now sitting in his car in front of his and Robin's home. To say that he was shocked by Felix's announcement was an understatement. He was the father of Sabrina's baby but Robin gave her papers that terminated his parental rights to his son. His son that was born at 25 weeks and could die before he even had a chance to know him. Patrick's emotions went from shock to pure joy to utter sadness then to anger and back again in one swoop. Patrick doubled over breathless as the love for Sabrina that he had suppressed since he made the decision to stay with Robin finally focused as he remembered his and Sabrina's life together. The scenes of the two of them together from the moment they met to them standing at the altar replayed in his mind like a movie.

_Her beautiful smile when they crashed into each other and met for the first time. The wonderful friendship that blossomed between them. The hurt on Sabrina's face as he told her "He didn't think of her that way." The excitement he felt the first in over a year when after he told Sabrina he reciprocated her feeling and how she agreed to be his date for the nurse's ball. The wave of lust that hit him as he watched her change in the locker room. The contentment of being wrapped in her arms as they grew closer. The hopefulness she provided as he mourned yet another loss in Britt's baby. The jealousy and fear that Carlos would convince Sabrina he wasn't serious about her or their relationship. The pain on Sabrina's face as he struggled to lay Robin to rest and live in the present with her. The elation he felt when Sabina accepted his "ambush proposal" and they began planning their future as a family with Emma. The freedom of finally closing the door on his life with Robin as he walked out of the lab the day of the wedding. The breathlessness of seeing Sabrina in her wedding gown walking toward him at the church. The peace of exchanging vows and committing the rest of his life to her. The confusion and anxiety as he begged for time to process Robin's return. The devastation of saying goodbye on Christmas Eve and walking out of her life_.

Patrick couldn't believe that it took Sabrina being out of his life to realize that he never stopped loving Sabrina and he never would. And then to find out that they have a child together and Robin knew about it? That she kept him from his son. Patrick was beyond livid. He knew that he needed answers and he knew the one person that could give him that was Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Patrick took one last breath trying to calm himself before he got out of the car. When he walked through the door he found Robin sitting in the living room. "Robin we need to talk." Patrick started. Robin looked at him in confusion but nodded. Patrick looked around the room before sitting across from Robin. "Where's Emma?" He asked. "She's in bed. I would be in bed too if Emma didn't have a nightmare and call out for Sabrina. I knew it wasn't a good idea for Sabrina to talk to Emma. She's all that Emma wants and talks about all the time. I'm Emma's mother not Sabrina." Robin vented. Patrick was taken aback for a moment. He had no idea that Emma stayed in contact with Sabrina after she went to Puerto Rico. It wasn't that surprising because he knew it was something Sabrina would do even though she thought he had abandoned their son. Sabrina would never abandon Emma no matter where in the world she was. "Do they talk every day?" Patrick asked remembering the moments between Sabrina and Emma. "Yeah, every day at 3 when Emma gets home from school. They even skyped a few times. Emma wants to go to Puerto Rico and visit Sabrina but there's no way I'll let Emma go especially since Sabrina didn't even call today. It's why Emma had a nightmare." Patrick's expression suddenly changed and he didn't say anything right way. "Robin, Sabrina was in a car accident tonight and she had her son or should I say she had our son at 25 weeks on the side of the road." Robin's face suddenly went stone cold white. "Patrick I wanted to tell you but Sabrina made me swear not to." Robin lied. "Don't you dare try and make this Sabrina's fault. You are the one that gave Sabrina papers to terminate my rights to my son." He said coldly.

"Patrick I'm sorry-" Robin started to say but Patrick cut her off. "Save it Robin! I thought that I could make our relationship work for Emma but things have changed. I can't do this anymore. I won't do it anymore. You and I are over." Patrick said straightforwardly. Robin was crying now.

"Patrick, please don't do this. You love me. You chose me. Please I am so sorry." She managed to get out. Patrick nodded as he angrily wiped the tears on his face. I know I chose you. I chose our family. I wanted our family back for Emma's sake. I wanted the love we shared before they took you away from us Robin." Patrick stated. "But you still love Sabrina." She said with tears streaming down her face. "Yes I do. I still love Sabrina. And what happened tonight only made my feelings for her that much stronger" Patrick finally admitted. Robin glared at Patrick. "Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina! She's been a hot topic since I've been back. From what a wonderful nurse she is at GH to how happy she made you and Emma. Emma talks about her non-stop! You say her name in your sleep every night! And on top of that, I get evil glances from Felix every time I see him! So I finally went to comfort him but he ran from the nurse's station before I could get there. But then Felix dropped his phone and when I saw the text telling Sabrina that she had to make an appointment with Dr. Lee, I put two and two together and I did whatever I had to do to keep Sabrina away from my family!" Robin yelled. "It wasn't your decision to make. You kept me from my son and now he's fighting for his life. You and I are done. "Patrick stated angrily. "What about Emma?" Robin asked tearfully. "You are Emma's mother and she will always need you in her life. I will be contacting Diane to draw up the divorce papers and a joint custody agreement." Patrick replied. Robin continued to cry. "If you think I am going to let that bitch near my daughter Patrick, you have another thing coming!" Robin screamed. She glared angrily at Patrick before storming out of the house. Patrick didn't respond because he didn't know how to. He quickly took out his phone and sent Felix a text. He was worried that Robin would do something to Sabrina or his son. He then went to pack his bags. Before leaving he got Emma and went to the Metro Court. After Patrick got Emma settled, he crashed on the couch. He was exhausted but he knew that sleep wouldn't come. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "You have to save Sabrina and my son! Please let them feel my love. Let them feel safe and know that my mistakes are my own! Please save them!" Patrick whispered as he succumbed to his own tears and sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Patrick awoke by someone tapping him on his shoulder. As he moved on the couch he had slept on, he realized he had a stiff neck. Rubbing it, he looked over and saw Emma.

"Daddy, why are we at the Metro Court? Is Mommy still mad at me because I want to visit Sabrina in Puerto Rico?" Emma asked with tears running down her face. Patrick wrapped Emma in his arms. "No sweetheart mommy isn't mad at you." He replied kissing Emma on the top of her head. "Then can you take me to Puerto Rico? Sabrina didn't call yesterday and I miss her."

He tried to blink the tears away as his heart broke more than it already was. "Sweetheart you can't go to Puerto Rico because Sabrina is here in Port Charles." Patrick began. "She Is?! Then why hasn't she come to see me? Sabrina promised that I would be the first person she saw when she came to visit." He forced himself to smile and answer, "She can't right now Emma. Sabrina was in a car accident and is staying at GH because she isn't feeling well right now." He stated.

"Can we go see her?" Emma asked. Patrick hesitated. He knew that Sabrina being unconscious and hooked up to machines might be scary for Emma to see her like that. He didn't know what to do because Sabrina always treated Emma like a young lady and knew what Emma could handle sometimes better than he could. "Emma, Sabrina sleeps all the time right now and she has tubes in her mouth giving her medication so she won't be able to talk to you." "That's ok daddy. Sabrina said that having your love ones around you will brighten any day when you' re in the hospital." Emma then jumped down and grabbed his hand pleading with him to see Sabrina. "Emma sweetheart before we go there is something else I need to tell you." "What is it daddy."

"Did Sabrina ever tell you that she was going to have a baby?" Emma nodded her head.

"Are you the daddy?" She asked. "I am and last night Sabrina had a baby boy. You have a little brother what think about that?" Patrick replied. "Yay I have a baby brother!" Emma said loudly as there was a knock on the door. Patrick hoped that it wasn't Robin. He was not ready for round two especially with Emma right there. He opened the door and saw Felix standing in the hallway with fear across his face. "Felix, what's wrong? Are Sabrina and the baby ok?" Patrick asked terrified. "Sabrina and the baby are fine." Felix replied as he walked into the hotel room. "It's Carlos." He stated. "What about Carlos." "After I got your text, I went to cheek on Sabrina and he was in her room. Carlos is planning on adopting your son!" Felix revealed. Patrick leaned against the door for support. He didn't know how much more heartache he could take. He asked Felix to take Emma to hospital before he said goodbye to her and rushed off to Diane's office.

Patrick ran to the elevator pressing the button. "Go faster." He growled out as he waited for the doors to open. Running down the hallway he pushed the door open and saw Diane talking to her assistant. "Diane I need the papers that terminated my rights to my son." Patrick said out of breath.

"Patrick, I heard about your son being born at 25 weeks but if you are having second thoughts I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." Diane explained. "You don't understand, I never wanted my rights terminated." "What are you talking about?" She questioned. "I didn't even know that Sabrina was pregnant. Robin order the termination of parental rights papers not me. Please you have to let me see them." "Katie, please go and get the termination of parental rights papers for Patrick Drake." "Yes ma'am." Katie said getting up from her desk and going to the back of the office. He didn't know how much time had passed as he paced up and down the office. When Katie finally came back and handed Patrick the papers, he felt a glimmer of hope when he looked at his signature. "This isn't my signature." He whispered happily. "What!" Diane said shocked taking the papers from Patrick to examine them herself. Patrick signed 'his signature' and handed it to Diane to compare. "Robin must have forged my signature." He stated. "Oh my God! Patrick, I'm so sorry." "Diane is there any way you can help me and stop Carlos Rivera from adopting my son." "I promise you Patrick, I will fix this."

Robin walked into the police station as calm as she could be and went to straight to her mom's office. "Hey mom." "Hey Robin, are you ok?" Anna asked noticing that her daughter looked upset. "I'm fine." Robin replied. "Are you sure? You look upset." Robin sighed. She was thinking back over everything that happened last night between her and Patrick. "Yeah mom I promise you, everything is fine. I just need to see Dr. Obrecht." "Why in the hell would you want to see her Robin? After everything she put you through?' Anna asked angrily. "I heard that she was being transferred to Pentonville and I wanted to ask her why she did what she did to me. I never really got a chance to talk to her face to face. I need to do this so I can put this behind me." Robin lied. Anna paused for a moment before saying anything. "Alright if this is something you really need to do, I will have officer Smith take you down." "Thank you mom." Robin said hugging her mom. She walked out of the office. When she got downstairs she asked Officer Smith if she could have moment alone with Dr. Obrecht. He didn't argue with her because she was the commissioner's daughter. "Alright now that we are alone tell me how you can help me keep Patrick and Sabrina apart." "I see that not everything is as wonderful as you hoped it would be." Dr. Obrecht gloated. "No they are not. I know that Patrick loves me. We just need a break from all of this. We need to get back to us without anyone bothering us. We need to just get back to where we were before all of this happened. I need Patrick to let go of Sabrina and you said that you could help me." Robin irrationally said. "And why would I do that?" "Because I can get you released. I will drop all charges against you and you will be free. Now tell me how you can help me." "I know someone that can make Sabrina Santiago disappear." "I don't want Sabrina dead. I just want her out of the way." "Well Victor Cassadine can take her somewhere and erase her memories of Patrick and their life together and put new ones in. Is there any one that she used to love?" "Yes Carlos Rivera" "Good then she will only remember Carlos and not the last three years in Port Charles." Robin smiled. "Let's not do something that hasty right now."

"And why not? I thought you wanted Sabrina out of the way?"

"I do but she's in a coma and may never wake up. So keep Victor Cassadine on hold."

"And in the mean time?"

"And in the mean time I will do what I promised you. You will be free." Robin said happily. She walked out of police station with plans to call the D.A and Carlos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Patrick stepped off the evlaitor to the 10th floor of Gh. It felt like an eternity but it was only a night that had past by. He didn't know how to process any of it as flashes of memories of everything that had transpired crossed through his mind. He knew that he could still lose everything that mattered to him. Patrick looked over at the nurse and saw Felix and Elizabeth talking about Sabrina while Emma was making something by the nurse station. Patrick walked over and joined them.  
"Hey." Patrick whispered, trying to break from the nightmare he was living as Emma jumped in his arms.  
"Daddy, I made Sabrina a card. Can we go see her?"  
"In a minute Sweetie can you go clean up the markers while I talk to Uncle Felix and Aunt Elizabeth."  
"Ok Daddy." Emma said jumping down and went over to the nurse station.  
"So was Diane able to help?" Felix asked making sure Emma was out of ear shot.  
"Yeah she filed a court order to stop Carlos from adopting my son and reinstated my parental rights since Robin forged my signature."  
"So it's true, Robin gave Sabrina Termination of Parental rights paperwork and made Sabrina believe that you wanted noting to do with your son." Elizabeth said shocked.  
Patrick felt not only the emotional but the physical toll on him as he told Felix and Elizabeth what happened last night with him and Robin.  
"My God I know that Robin was worried that she would lose you to Sabrina but I never thought she would do something so hateful to someone that did noting wrong but love you Patrick and your dauther."  
"I did." Felix said angrily.  
"What are you talking about Felix?" Patrick questions.  
"That wicked wich has been going after Sabrina since the day she came back. The day after your non-wedding, Robin went to Sabrina and told her to give you up Patrick. That Sabrina was just a place holder and that you never loved Sabrina and that you would choose her in the end."  
"This all my fault..." Patrick's voice begins to crack. "Its always been Sabrina. I was just to stupid to see it becaues I wanted to give Emma her famly back! When the truth is Emma always had the famly she wanted! Sabrina is the only mother she remembered and the only woman in my heart! I need to see her!"  
Patrick went over to Emma as he headed to Sabrina's room. He felt as though he was wearing a thousand pound chain around his ankle and it was pulling him farther and farther into the sea he was drowning in. He stared through his tears as people rushed past him but he felt all alone. When they reached Sabrina's room, he took a deep breath before turning the knob and went in. Patrick carried Emma over to edge of Sabrina's hospital bed and sat her down. At first Emma didn't know what to make of what was happening. To her it just looked like Sabrina was sleeping. She grabbed her hand.  
"Sabrina, its me Emma. I made you a card." She said in her tiny voice and sat the card close to Sabrina. "You have to wake up now. Daddy is scared. He won't say it but I can tell." Patrick turned away to hide his tears. Emma scooted up on the bed and kissed Sabrina on the cheek "I love you." She whispered in her ear.  
"Ok" Patrick said as he tried to swallow the despair in his voice. "I think we should let her rest and we need to get you to school." He said picking Emma up again. Elizabeth poked her head in the door.  
"I can take Emma to school if you want some alone time with Sabrina."  
"Thank you Elizabeth."  
Patrick hugged Emma before setting her down. She went with Elizabeth. He turned back around and his eyes were drawn to her.  
"Hi Sweetheart." He whispered letting his tears flow unchecked. There was a bandage wrapped around her head and her face and arms were marred with bruises. He move to her bedside and reach for her hand. Her hands were always so soft and they fit perfectly in his.  
"We have a son. I haven't seen him yet but I bet he is just as beautiful as you are. I love you." He whispered in a hoarse voice. He gently kissed Sabrina. She looked so peaceful despite what she was going though.

Sabrina was in hell. The pain in her head was unbearable. Everytime she took a breath, it felt like fire but she tried to hold it to stop the pain. She was unable to because something was stuck in her throat. It made breathing on her own difficult. She tried to move it but she couldn't move her arms. Her mind was a foggy mess. What happened to her that would cause this hell and where was she? She tried to open her eyes but the pain she felt just pulled her farther and farther into the darkness. But though the darkness there was a glimmer of light. She heard a voice begging her to come back and she couldn't resist the pull.

The moment Patrick saw Sabrina open her eyes, he felt immense relief.  
"Sabrina?" He whispered. He couldn't help leaning down as he kissed every inch of her face. Her cheeks, her eyelids, and the corners of her lips. He broke down in tears as he felt Sabrina's hand on his back. He wasn't dreaming about Sabrina being awake.  
Patrick stepped out as the doctors and nurses came in to check on her but all she wanted was Patrick. For a split second she thought her dream had come true, but then she was hit by an overwhelming sense of loss as reality set back in. When Epiphany and the doctor was done, they let Patrick back into the room. He went over to Sabrina's bedside.  
"Patrick?" She asked groggily.  
"Hey beautiful." He replied as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
"What happened? Why are you here?"  
Patrick hesitated, he took a deep breath before answering as though he was steeling himself.  
"You were in a car accident." He finally replied.  
Suddenly the images of being in a car accident with Carlos and having her baby on the side of the road flashed before her.  
"Oh my God, Oh my God Patrick my baby! I gave birth! It's too soon! I need to see him! What if he doesn't make it!" Sabrina cried hysterically as she tried to get out of bed but Patrick wrapped her in his arms shedding his own tears. All he wanted to do was take her pain away, but he knew that he couldn't so he poured all his love into theirs embrace hoping it was enough to numb it at least for a little while . After a few minutes like that, he and Sabrina pulled apart.  
"Epiphany told me that he is holding his own. He has his mama and papa's stubbornness." Patrick whispered as he wiped Sabrina's tears. "I am going to step out really quick and ask Felix to check on our son." He was leaning down to kiss Sabrina on her forehead but she recoiled from him.  
"So it's our son now!" Sabrina said coldly.  
"Sabrina, I was an idiot. I missed out on so much with you and our son because I was too busy denying my feelings and working on save something that wasn't salvageable  
When Sabrina didn't say anything he took her hand and continue.  
"I thought I knew, deep down that I wanted to be with Robin so I couldn't figure out why I had such hard time leaving you on Christmas Eve. When you gave me back your rings and forced me to leave it nearly killed but I put it out of mind and went back to my famly. The thing is Sabrina I could never get you out of my head and when I heard that you went back to Puerto Rico I wondered how you were and what were you doing. Then you brought here after the car accident with our son, our life together flashed before my eyes and it hit me that you were the only woman I wanted to have a family and a future with." He whispered cupping her cheeks. "I love you Sabrina and only you. I need you in my life and in Emma's life. I want us to be the family we dreamed about and make our own memores together with our son."  
"You want us to be a famliy and make our own memores with our son? Are you kidding me Patrick you don't even want him!" She spat.  
"I do Sabrina, I want our son with all my heart! I didn't know that you were preagent Robin lied to you and froced my singer on the Termination of Parental Rights papers!"  
Sabrina looked at Patrick with anger that he had never seen before.  
"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night? Well keep telling yourself that Patrick! I've seen your signature before Patrick, and that was your signature on the papers!"  
"No it wasn't please just listen to me Sabrina." He begged her  
"No you listen. Do you have ANY IDEA how much you hurt me! I gave you everything I had but it was never enough because I wasn't Robin. Carlos tried to warn me that your dead wife would always come first in your heart but I refused to listen to him and I ended up paying for it and now my son is paying for it. Do you honestly belive that I would run back to you after that just because my son is fighting for his life and you are feeling guilty or because you say you changed your mind!"  
"Sabrina..."  
"No Patrick I longed for you everyday even after you wanted your rights terminated but no more! My son comes first! You had your chance Patrick and you blew it! Now get out my way I am going to see my son!"  
"Sabrina you broke ribs, you need to rest."  
"Oh my god I don't care about my injuries! I don't care about me at all! If I drop dead tomorrow it dosen't matter! I need to be with my son now! Get the hell out of my room Patrick!"  
"I didn't know Sabrina." Patrick whispered as he shook his head. "I didn't know."  
"Get the hell out!" Sabrina screamed.  
With tears in his eyes he got up from the bed.  
"Alright I'll go." Patrick said. "This isn't over Sabrina. Now that I found you again, I'll be damned if I lose you. I'm not giving up."

It had been a week since Patrick admitted his feelings for her. She had fantasized about the day that Patrick would tell her that he loved her and wanted their son. As she looked down at her son in his incubator, she knew that she made the right choice. Patrick was just doing this out of guilt. In her mind, he would eventually toss them aside. She couldn't trust Patrick with their hearts. She softly hummed the lullaby that her mom use to sing to her.

Patrick had made good on his promise about not giving up by sending her bouquets of flowers with notes stating that he wasn't giving up and that she was the only woman in his heart. He would do things like come to her room at odd times to check on her. One time he came into the NICU saying that a doctor needed him for a consult but the doctor never came and Patrick started bonding with his son. Sabrina couldn't help but feel the strong pull that she and Patrick always had for one another. But she also thought of Carlos. She would remember everything Carlos had done for her and her son and was still doing. Even though she didn't feel the same for Carlos as he did for her maybe now that she was ready to let Patrick go she could. While visiting her son on day, she looked up she and wasn't surprised to see Patrick standing outside the NICU. She took a deep breath and walked out of NICU ready to tell Patrick enough was enough and to leave her and her alone but she stop dead in her tracks when she saw Diane with Patrick.  
"Diane, Patrick, what are you doing here?"  
"AH Sabrina just the person I wanted to see this court order is for you." Diane said handing Sabrina a piece of paper.  
"What do you want now Patrick?" Sabrina said angrily. She gasped as she read the court order. It was to stop Carlos from adopting her son and reinstating Patrick's rights due to Robin forging his signature.  
"Patrick." Sabrina whispered as tears streamed down her face.  
"I am so sorry Sabrina I should've never let you go. It has been one of the biggest regrets of my life but I can't dwell on that. All I can offer you Sabrina is now and forever."  
"What about Robin?"  
"She and I are over If you let me I want to spent the rest of our days loving you and loving our son and being a family with Emma." Patrick declared with love in his eyes.  
She had to admit that she wanted to be with him just as much he wanted to be with her but she didn't want to get hurt again.  
"Great speech Doc." Carlos said clapping his hands, breaking the spell between Sabrina and Patrick. "Sabrina are you really going to believe this guy? He threw you and your baby away like you were yesterday's trash."  
"I did no such thing." Patrick yelled.  
"Oh yeah when have you ever been there for Sabrina 100%? She has always had to share you with Robin."  
"Ok Carlos please don't do this here."  
"If Sabrina gives us another chance I promise you it be worth it Sabrina." Patrick stated.  
"Why in the hell would she give you another chance? You don't even want your son and you will hurt her again."  
"Patrick does want his son he didn't even know that I was pregnant Robin forged his signature." Sabrina said smiling at Patrick.  
"You really going to believe him! Why don' t you do us a favor a cut Sabrina's losses Doc."  
"Is that what you want Sabrina?"  
"Now you are going to put Sabrina on the spot."  
"It's not mine decision and it's not yours Carlos, it's Sabrina's'."  
"Thank you Carlos I appreciate everything you have done but Patrick is my son's father and has every right to be there for him." Sabrina grabbed Patrick's hand and walked into the NICU.  
Carlos was boiling as he walked over to the window and watched as Patrick and Sabrina stood wrapped in each others arms and looked over their son. Carlos pulled out his cell phone.  
"Robin, it's Carlos. Patrick forced my hand. You need to call Dr. Obrecht." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Patrick and Sabrina laid in each other's arms as they kept vigil over their son while loving and comforting each other. Sabrina put her hand on top of her son's incubator.

"So many mothers hate to hear their children's cry but I would give anything to hear our son's cry." Sabrina said with tears pooling in her eyes.

Patrick leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Our son is going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered trying desperately to grab onto the hope Patrick had.

"Because our son is fighter just like his mom and he won't give up just as you never gave up on me." He said remembering what happened when she finally believed him about their son.

"What happen between you and Robin?" She finally asked.

Patrick knew it was only a matter of time before they talked about Robin.

Patrick sighed "When you were brought here after the car accident, it put everything I already knew deep down inside into perspective. Even though I chose Robin, I never stopped loving you and I would not continue living a lie anymore. I missed you more than you will ever know during our time apart but I wanted to Emma her family back. I owed it to Robin and to Emma to try to be a family again. I thought that I could put away the love I felt for you. I thought that when Robin came back things between us would be like they were before; that we could fall into the life that we had before she was supposedly 'dead'. But it wasn't the same between us. We had changed. I had changed. I will always have love for Robin because she is Emma's mother and she was the first woman I ever loved. She taught me how to love and then she "died". You more than anyone know how hard it was at first. And then I met you and even though it took me while with everything that happened, eventually I was able to admit to myself that I love you unconditionally. I wanted to be a family with you. You came into my life with your big hair and red glassed and gave Emma and I laughter again. You gave us never ending hope and love."

Sabrina had tears running down her face as she processed everything he just said to her. 'He never stopped loving me.' She thought. Patrick was staring at her with love in his eyes. It was a look that was so familiar to her. She wiped the tears on her face and cleared her throat. "How do I know that you're not feeling this way because of our son? Because I'm his mother and you feel some type of obligation to me." Sabrina said. It hurt her to see the look of sadness pass through Patrick's face at what she said but she had to know that he wasn't just saying these things because he felt committed to. He reached down and cupped her cheeks in his hands and looked at her.

"Yes I love you for being my son's mother but I love you in spite of that Sabrina. And I know it's hard to believe because I hurt you and I'm sorry. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove it to you. We can take it slow if you want. All I want is a second chance." He pleaded. Sabrina smiled. Although she was scared, she knew she would regret it if she didn't take this chance with Patrick. She leaned up and kissed him. He responded immediately to her and kissed her back. They pulled apart.

"Ok." She whispered against his lips. Patrick released a breath he had no idea he'd been holding and kissed her once again.

"Thank you Sabrina. I promise I won't let you down this time around." He declared to her. She smiled at him lovingly. They looked over at their son.

"I was thinking that maybe we should name this little guy."

"I was thinking the same thing." Sabrina said as alarms started to go off.

"Patrick, what's going on? What's wrong?" Sabrina said terrified.

Patrick stepped away from Sabrina to look at his son's monitors.

"His oxygen levels are high."

"Patrick you have to help him!"

The NICU team rushed in and started checking Patrick and Sabrina's son as they clung to each other for dear life. After what seemed like eternity, the doctor came over to them.

"We have your son respiratory issues under control."

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh my god, thank you, thank God."

"Do you have idea what caused it?" Patrick asked concerned.

"We are getting some labs on him now and as soon as we get them back, we'll have more answers"

"Ok."

"Until then we are going to need you to leave the NICU."

"WHat do you mean we have to go?!" Sabrina shrieked

"You want us to leave our son?" Patrick asked angrily

"The baby's lungs problems may have been caused by an infection brought in here from the outside."

"Wait a minute; you are not saying that we are making our son sick."

"There is a possibility that you or the staff may have brought something here." The doctor said leading Patrick and Sabrina out.

"But how?" Sabrina asked bewildered tone.

"We wear the gowns and gloves. We take precautions before we come in here." Patrick stated firmly.

"Yeah, if anyone knows the routine, it's us." Sabrina said backing Patrick up.

"I am sure you have taken every precaution but as you both know nothing is foolproof and we have a handle on the situation before it escalates to something worse. Our top priority is your son." The doctor finished.

"But you can't expect us just to leave him in here by himself!" Sabrina said outraged.

"I don't like this as much as you do but we will be right outside." Patrick said comforting her.

"He is in good hands Sabrina."

Sabrina stood her ground. She did want to leave her son. Patrick put his arms around her.

"I promise you Sabrina, the second we are allowed back in we will be." He said leading her out.

Sabrina stood by the window watching her son.

"He looks so much small from out here." She said desperately wanting to break down the window. "Patrick he need so much help and there is nothing we can do for him." She cried. Patrick wrapped Sabrina in his arms and began to sing 'You're Not Alone' in her ear. Suddenly, they felt a hand and they looked over and saw Emma, Felix, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Epiphany, Cameron, Anna, and Duke. They came over and hugged Patrick and Sabrina. Patrick picked Emma up and went over to the window so she could see her baby brother. Emma put her hand on the window and Sabrina put her hand over Emma's and Patrick put his hand over theirs. They prayed that the baby could feel their love for him.

The labs came back revealing that their son didn't have an infection. Both Patrick and Sabrina were so relieved but the doctor suggested that they both go home and get some rest. Epiphany could not have agreed more and was able to convince Sabrina that she needed rest because she was over doing it. Although she hated being away from her son, she knew that she had to regain her strength if she was going to be strong for him. But she didn't want to be so far from her son, so Epiphany arranged for her to have a room nearby so she could rest. Patrick, Sabrina, and Emma entered the room. Sabrina couldn't believe how much Emma had grown. Emma jump in bed with Sabrina and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Sabrina."

"I missed you too sweetie."

Sabrina held onto Emma and ran her hand through her hair as she done many times to comfort her. Patrick held back his tears as he watched the mother and daughter moment between Sabrina and Emma. If he had any second thoughts about being with Sabrina, which he didn't, this would be the moment that would clear them away. Sabrina was Emma's mother in every sense of the word and he couldn't wait to watch her be a mother to their son.

"I love you so much Emma." Sabrina whispered to her.

"I love you too Sabrina. I'm so happy you came back to us." She whispered back.

"Me too sweetheart." She said tearfully.

When everything calmed down, Emma was telling Sabrina about everything she missed with her. She seemed happier now that Sabrina was back in their lives.

"Sabrina, when are you coming home?" Emma asked.

"I don't know sweetie hopefully soon." Sabrina replied.

"Are you going to live at the Metro Court with me and Daddy?"

Sabrina looked up at Patrick he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to say with Emma being right there.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce because Mommy did a bad thing. But I hope you come and live with us Sabrina. We'll get to be a family." Emma stated excitedly.

Patrick and Sabrina glanced at each other.

"Well Ems we have to go, Sabrina needs her rest and you have to go finish your homework. We can get dinner on the way home."

"Aww can't I stay with Sabrina for a little longer daddy?" Emma whined as Patrick helped her put on her jacket.

"Emma, you can see Sabrina tomorrow before school. I will bring you by ok. You can wait until tomorrow can't you?" Patrick stated.

"And I will call you tonight to say good night." Sabrina said with a smile

"I guess I can wait." She said softly. She turned and hugged Sabrina.

"I am so happy you're with us again. I love you Sabrina." Emma whispered to her.

"I love you more Emma. Be a good girl for your dad ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina said. She kissed Emma on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok. Get some rest." Patrick said to her and kissed her on her forehead before they left.

Sabrina was just begining to fall asleep when she felt someone shaking her.

"Patrick." She whispered happily.

She turned and saw a doctor who was not Patrick.

"I am sorry nurse Santiago. I didn't mean to scare you. I am Dr. Levi and I am one of your son's doctors' and he is very sick."

Sabrina jumped from her bed and made her way to the NICU. But when they got into the elevator she didn't notice when Dr. Levi took out a cloth out from his pocket and cover it over Sabrina's mouth. She tried to fight him off but she was still weak and she succumbed to the darkness.

Back at the Metro Court, Emma sat on the couch clinging to Patrick's cell phone.

"Why hasn't Sabrina called yet Daddy?" Emma asked sadly.

"She will Ems, she probably just resting." Patrick said coming over and hugging Emma.

"Yeah but the last time she didn't call, something bad happened to her. I don't want anything bad to happen to Sabrina or my baby brother."

"Noting bad is going to happen to them but if it makes you feel better I will go to GH and check on them."

Emma nodded her head and Patrick took her over to Anna and Duke's. If he was being honest, he felt eager to get to Sabrina and their son. Even though he had just seen them, he missed them. He quietly walked into her room in case she was asleep. He poked his head in the door and saw that the room was empty. He shook his head andf smiled knowing exactly where she was. When he reached the NICU, he didn't see her. A sense of dread began to fill him and he ran though the hospital calling for Sabrina until he reached the 10th floor.

"FELIX! Have you seen Sabrina?!" Patrick screamed, damn near giving Felix a heart attack.

"Isn't she resting in the room? What's going on?"

"She is not in her room and she is not on the NICU. She's gone. No one seems to know where she is. I've been looking everywhere!" Patrick said clearly panicked.

"Patrick" Epiphany said rushing up behind them. "One of my nurses said he saw Sabrina getting in the elevator with a man with dark hair wearing a lab coat. They thought it was another doctor." Fear hit Patrick hard he almost buckled over "I...I don't understand. Was it a doctor from the NICU?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No, my nurse said he had never seen the man before. He was an older man and definitely not one of the doctors from the NICU. I've already called the police. You may want to call Anna now Drake Jr!" Patrick shook his head in disbelief. His hands shook as he was dialing Anna's number. "Anna, it's Patrick. I think Sabrina has been kidnapped. Get to the hospital as soon as possible!" Patrick yelled into the phone.

Patrick was freaking out when Anna practically ran out of the elevator. "Sabrina is missing Anna, we have to find her!" Patrick said tears filling his eyes.

"We will Patrick." Anna said. She got on the phone to put an APB on Sabrina and recent photographs of Sabrina were being submitted to the media. They were also unit patrol officers covering the roads, bus stations, and airports. "Anna why? Who would do something like this?" Patrick screamed.

"Patrick please calm down." Anna said.

"Calm down! Anna, we don't' know what happened to Sabrina or who took her! We don't have any leads!" Patrick said furiously.

"Patrick stop it! This is not helping. We can't panic right now. We all have to pull our heads together so can find Sabrina." Felix stated.

"Felix is right. Let head to the police station. I need to look at the security footages that we have received from the GH surveillance tapes. We also need to look into Sabrina's phone to see if we can somehow track her with that. Hopefully it's still on her." Anna said.

"And we need to call everyone we know to let them know should Sabrina try to reach out to anyone." Felix said. He knew that he could not afford to fall apart for Patrick's sake. Anna nodded. Felix and Patrick left and went to the police station. They called everyone that knew Sabrina and hoped they would get a lead soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch .7

Sabrina looked around the room as she woke up. She struggled to sit up as the effects of the sedative they had given her wore off. She was finally able to sit up in the bed. She glanced around the room and noticed it was a small dingy room. She could smell the ocean so she knew that she was near the pier. Sabrina swung her legs over the bed and tried to stand up. It took her a couple of tries but she managed to gain her bearings as she stood up. She used the wall for support as Dr. Levi walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." He said

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" She yelled.

"I am sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Victor Cassadine and you better behave yourself. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the ones you love." He stated confidently.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

Victor pulled out a camera and showed her clips of Patrick at the police station, Emma with Duke, and her son in the NICU.

"I have my men watching them and one phone call is all it takes to have them taken out if you don't behave yourself." Victor shouted in anger.

"No! Please don't hurt them. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them." She whispered. Tears streamed down her face.

Victor walked towards her.

"That's good to hear Ms. Santiago. Now turn around and put your hands behind your back." Victor stated evilly.

She did as told and Victor handcuffed and blindfolded her. He has her escorted out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabrina asked fearfully.

"Don't worry about that. Soon you won't be able to remember this place." Victor revealed.

By now everyone had heard that Sabrina was missing. The PCPD was buzzing with everyone trying to get some clue as to where she was taken. Elizabeth and Sam joined Felix and Patrick at the PCPD. Elizabeth called Juan to see if Sabrina reached out to him but she hadn't. Juan told her that he would be in Port Charles in a couple of hours. As time passed, Patrick became even more scared. His heart ached for her. The room suddenly quieted as Anna walked in with some police officers.

"We got an anonymous tip that said Sabrina is at a warehouse down by the pier." She stated.

"Anna, I'm coming with you. Sabrina could be hurt." Patrick insisted.

"No, Patrick that's not a good idea. We don't need any more hostage situations. The best thing you can do for Sabrina is to stay safe. Stay here and sit tight." Anna reassured. Although every fiber inside him wanted to go out and find Sabrina, he knew that Anna was right. Felix approached Patrick.

"Felix, I don't know what I'm going to do if Sabrina is not ok. I don't know what I'll do if they don't find her." He said fearfully. Felix could see the love he still had for her.

"Patrick, the commissioner and every cop in this town is out looking for Sabrina. They will find her." Felix said.

During the next couple hours, Felix and Patrick waited to hear from Anna. Juan finally came in from Puerto Rico. You could see how worried he was for his cousin.

"I don't understand how no one saw my cousin being dragged out by some mad man." Juan stated when they told him what happened.

"Me either Juan." Patrick said. He started pacing the room. "Where the hell is Anna? We haven't heard anything since they left" Patrick stated. Thoughts of Sabrina ran through his mind and all the endless scenarios of what could've happen to her. Suddenly Anna walked in. Patrick held a breath as he waited to hear what happened. His eyes shifted through the crowd as looked for Sabrina. But when he saw the expression Anna's face he knew that something was wrong. He marched over to Anna.

"Where is Sabrina commissioner?" Felix asked desperately.

"She's still missing Felix." Anna announced sadly. Felix shook his head in disbelief.

"What do mean she's still missing? You said she was at a warehouse down by the pier. How can she still be missing?" Felix asked hysterically. Everyone waited to hear Anna's response. She cleared her throat and looked at each of them. "When we got to the warehouse, there was no sign of Sabrina or who took her. The only thing we found was this." Anna pulled out a plastic bag. Patrick took the bag and saw what was in it. It was Sabrina's hospital bracelet. "There was nothing except the bracelet. She's gone." Anna explained.

"This can't be happening! My cousin didn't just vanish!" Juan said angrily.

"We have reason to believe that whoever took her still has her. I'm sorry." Anna said sadly.

Patrick shook his head in disbelief as tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Patrick. I promise I won't stop looking for her. I'm sorry." She said as she embraced him. Patrick couldn't hear anything after that. All he knew was that the love of his life was still missing and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He thought about their son who he was sure was missing his mom just as much as he was. Patrick didn't know how he was going to get through this.

Robin collapsed on the couch out of exhaustion from working a double.

"Why haven't I heard from Dr. Obrecht or Victor yet? They should have kidnapped Sabrina by now." Robin said frustrated. She looked around hers and Patrick's house .

She closed her eyes for a moment and envisioned what her and Patrick's life would be like once Sabrina was out of their lives. She was so looking forward to it. Robin's day dreams turned into actual dreams as she nodded off on the couch. Twenty minutes into her slumber, she was awakened by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's been done." Dr Obrecht said on the other line.

"Thank you." Robin said happily and hung up.

Robin would have never done all this stuff but after everything that she went through, she changed her entire life perspective. She spent so much time away from her family and there was nothing or no one that was going to change that. She knew that Patrick loved her and no one else. She didn't care how or what she had to do it to get her family back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8  
It was the following morning and Patrick was tired and still scared over finding out that Sabrina was still missing. He tried to stay hopeful that she would be found and come back to him, Emma, and their son. Patrick was currently visiting with his son and couldn't help but think of Sabrina as he stared at him and he saw the love that they shared. "I want you to know that even though your mom is not here, I'm sure she's thinking about you and missing you just as much as you miss her. I know it's hard but we have to have faith that she will find her way home. Until your mom comes back Gabriel, I will hold down the fort for the both of us. I love you and your sister so much." Patrick stated in a broken voice. He stayed for a while longer before he went to go check to see if there was any word on Sabrina. That's when he saw Robin get off the elevator with a sweet smile on her face. "Oh I am so sorry Patrick how are you doing?" She placed her hand against his arms, trying making sure that he was okay.  
"Please don't touch me." Patrick said pulling his arms away from her.  
"Patrick, I am sorry that I had your rights to your son terminated. That was so low and I can't believe that I did that. I felt so insecure about Sabrina and the baby but I should've just focused on you and Emma. Robin said grabbing his hand. "I should've never gotten your rights terminated but I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make it work between us. I love you Patrick. Please tell me you can forgive me for what I did?" Robin stated confidently. But she couldn't read his expression. "Patrick say something." Robin said anxiously  
Patrick pulled his hand away from Robin.  
"We can't go back to how things were Robin. Too much has happened. You and I aren't the same people any more. We have changed and there's no going back." He stated.  
"Please don't do this. I said I'm sorry Patrick." Robin whispered.  
"And I heard you but I can't do this anymore. I love Sabrina and I always will." Patrick stated.  
"It aways comes back to Sabrina huh Patrick! She is thousands of miles away from us and you bring her up! Why can't you just let her go!" Robin shouted in anger.  
"How do you know Sabrina is thousands of miles away Robin? if you know where she is I need to know, please." Patrick pleaded hysterically. "Patrick I have no idea where Sabrina is. I saw the news that said they found Sabrina's hospital bracelet in a warehouse by the pier. I just thought that whoever took her is out of the country by now. What reason would I have to hurt her? No reason at all."Robin stated.  
"You know that she was carrying my baby and you did not want that. You just wanted to get her out my life. You went after her numerous times and maybe you did not hurt her but you went after her. You have to tell me where she is! She might be hurt!" He said in a panic.  
"Patrick I swear to you I don't know where she is. I am sure she fine wherever she is. Just let her go." Robin pleaded to him.  
Patrick glared at her. "You seriously want me to forget about the woman that I love!"  
"So what, you are going to leave me? You are going to let go of everything we have?! I went through hell and back to be with you and now you are just going to leave me for some woman who got pregnant by you. A woman that might possibly be lying about the fact that the baby is yours. Come on Patrick how well do you even know her? Maybe she is just another Britt."  
"Excuse me, another Britt? Don't you dare ever speak that way about Sabrina. And she not just a woman that got pregnant by me. We were in love and we made love! We created that beautiful little boy from that love who is fighting his life and needs his mother. She is probably so scared. Robin please tell me where she is. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I am going to do. If you ever loved me, please tell me the truth." Patrick said in a desperate tone.  
"I said I don't know Patrick." Robin said firmly but he knew she was lying.  
Patrick sighed tiredly and stormed off and didn't look back as Robin call after him. As he went to sit in the waiting area, he heard someone call his name and turned to see his dad. They embraced and Patrick held onto his dad very tight. "You didn't have to come dad." He whispered. "Of course I did. My son and grand kids need me. Where else would I be?" Noah responded back as he pulled back to look at his son. "You're probably tired of hearing this but you will get through this Patrick. And some way somehow Sabrina will come back to you and the kids. She's a fighter. You have to believe Patrick." Noah stated. Tears slid down Patrick's face. "I hear you dad but it's hard. We don't know what happened to her. What if she's hurt? We don't have any leads." Patrick said tearfully.  
Noah grabbed his son and hugged him again.  
"I am so sorry that this happened but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise." Noah whispered in his ear.  
Patrick nodded and he was glad to have his father by his side.

Several months passed by and life was different for Patrick and the kids. Emma was heart broken to find out Sabrina was missing. She ran away from home to find Sabrina and Patrick brought her back kicking and screaming. After their big blow up, Robin left leaving Patrick and Emma willingly this time. He had divorce papers drawn up but Robin was refusing to sign the divorce papers. We he finally had enough and went to Diane to see if there was anything she could do, he found out that he and Sabrina had been legally married all this time. Even though they hadn't been pronounced as husband and wife, they had already signed and filed the marriage license. Patrick and Sabrina were husband and wife so there was no need for him to divorce Robin. When Patrick put on the wedding band that Sabrina gave him, it was the happiest and saddest moment in his life. He told Anna his suspicions about Robin possibly knowing what happened with Sabrina but she refused to believe that. Patrick just had to trust that she would find Sabrina. With Felix's help, Patrick brought a new house. It was something that Sabrina would love and they could be a family in it. The house came with a big back yard and he just imagined Sabrina and the kids playing out there. Their son was finally able to go home by mid-September who Patrick named Gabriel Santiago Drake . Patrick was happy to find out that he was healthy and had no permanent illnesses from his early birth and the car accident. As life moved on and his kids continued to grow, Patrick longed for the day when Sabrina would walk through the front door. 


End file.
